Tainting Her Innocence
by Erisse
Summary: Sting wanted Lucy ever since he laid eyes on her. She was so innocent looking, he was curious if she really is innocent, if she is, he wanted to taint her innocence and teach her naughty things. AU Highschool. Pervert Sting & Innocent Lucy.
1. Tempting an Angel

**I am very sorry Natsu baby for pairing Lucy with Sting!**

**I am a NaLu shipper but I love this Crack pairing!**

**People, please make more StingxLucy Lemons!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail! I am only a Fairy Tail Madoshka!

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sting is the most popular guy at Magnolia High School. He is the MVP of the basketball team 3 years in a row. Girls flock to him and fights for his attention because he is so damn good-looking, well-built and naughty.

Lucy is the most popular girl at Magnolia High. She is a model student, she excels in academics and also participates in extracurricular activities. She is the hottest girl at school without effort and oblivious to that fact. She is very kind and behaved to the point that it may be considered a flaw.

* * *

"Ohayo Lucy." Sting greeted the gorgeous blonde walking the path towards the school building. Her golden locks framed her face, her eyes a mesmerizing chocolate brown, her luscious pink lips, and her skin appeared smooth and soft. She was wearing the standard school uniform, a grey pleated skirt and white blouse. She donned a cream colour sleeveless sweater on top of her blouse.

Lucy was startled. She faced his way and gave him a shy smile. "Ohayo." She greeted back

He moved closer to her, their distance only a few inches.

"You're beautiful." He complimented. He meant it. She was the golden girl of Magnolia High. The sight of her brightens up his school days. He never skips class if he knows she will be at school.

Lucy's cheeks showed a hint of pink. "You say that to me every day." She mumbled

"Because it's true." Sting smirked. His hobby is making her blush. Her cheeks flush at the smallest things. It only heightens her attractiveness.

Lucy squirmed and her cheeks blushed a deeper pink.

"Thanks." Lucy whispered

A gust of wind passed and Lucy's grey skirt lifted.

Sting's eyes widened. A small amount of blood dripped from his nose.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Lucy patted her skirt down in panic

Sting looked around to check if anyone else have seen what he had seen. To his relief, it seemed like he was the only one to suffer a nosebleed.

He stared at Lucy. She had an embarrassed face, tears are welling in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't worry. I was the only witness." He grinned at her, he was very happy to see Lucy's underwear.

"T-that doesn't make me feel any better."

"Imagine if a lot of boys witnessed that?" He raised a brow

Lucy bit her lip and a tear slid down her cheek.

Damn! She was so cute, he wanted to kiss her! Sting controlled himself.

"I would be punching their eyes now if they had seen you." Sting wiped her tears "Calm down. Stop crying."

"H-Hai…" Lucy calmed herself and stopped her tears, soon her face is back to its normal colour

Sting smiled at her. "Let's walk to class."

Sting led the way and she followed.

"By the way your panties looked great." He mischievously said wanting to see her reaction

Lucy's head turned red like a ripe tomato.

He chuckled. "I'm kidding. Kidding!"

She pouted. "Please don't mention it to anyone Sting." She begged

"Of course I'll keep it to myself. I don't want anyone else fantasizing about your white lace panties." Sting teased

"P-please stop it Sting. It's so embarrassing." She mumbled blushing furiously

Sting snickered. Oh Lucy Heartfilia was an angel. Even if he was quite sexually harassing her she was only embarrassed, she's not getting mad. He has to protect her or someone might take advantage of her.

_I might need to protect her from myself. _Sting thought and chuckled

"I'll be quiet if you do me a favour." Sting said

"Okay. What is it?"

_She didn't even object! What if I ask her to have sex with me? Would she say yes? _Sting thought wildly

"Can you come over my place Friday and tutor me on Biology?"

"Is that all? Sure." Lucy beamed she was always glad to help out

_That's not all. I wanna ravish you and hear you make lewd noises. _Sting thought getting excited for Friday

~Skip to Friday~ ~Sting's apartment~

They sat beside each other on the couch. Their books are placed in the center table. Lucy was still wearing her school uniform because they went directly to his place after school. Sting changed his clothes when they arrived, he was now wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts.

The Biology lesson Sting wanted Lucy to tutor him was about the reproductive system.

He enjoyed her blushing face while they studied the male and female reproductive organs.

"This is missing something." Sting pointed at the illustration of the female reproductive system

"W-what?" Lucy stuttered

"It doesn't show where the g-spot is." Sting said seriously, acting confused

"I don't know about that. It isn't mentioned in the book." Lucy replied, she clearly has no knowledge of what he just said

Sting was fighting the urge to laugh.

"I guess some things aren't mentioned in books. Check it out on the internet when you get home." Sting suggested

"Okay. I will!" Lucy agreed

They heard heavy rain fall from outside.

"Oh no I didn't bring an umbrella because it was sunny all day." Lucy fretted "Can I borrow an umbrella? I'll return it tomorrow."

"I don't have one." Sting answered

"Waa. How do I get home if the rain won't stop?"

"You can stay for the night." Sting smiled, the weather is in his favour

"Sorry I am troublesome Sting." Lucy apologized

"You're not. I'm glad for you to sleep over. As you know I'm always alone because my parents work outside Fiore. I won't be lonely tonight, I have you."

Lucy smiled. "I hope I won't bore you."

"Just staring at you makes me occupied."

"Why is that?"

"Cause you're perfect."

"You're so smooth, eh? Is that why girls fall for you Sting?"

"I don't know. Are you affected?"

Lucy giggled. "Nope."

"Let's have dinner." Sting went to the kitchen and she followed

~after dinner~

They went back on the living room and sat beside each other on the couch.

"What should we do? Do you want to play games?" Sting asked

"Sure. What board games do you have?"

"I don't have any. Let's play Truth or Dare. We just take turns." Sting suggested

"Oh okay. You start." Lucy agreed

"Truth or Dare?" Sting asked

"Truth."

"Do you play with yourself?"

"Did you meant to ask if I play by myself? Yep. Uhm sometimes I play scrabble and chess by myself." Lucy answered

Sting chuckled. "Let me rephrase the question. Do you touch and pleasure yourself?"

Lucy's cheeks reddened. "I-I don't."

"Why?"

"Only one question permitted."

"Fine. I'll ask it again later."

"Truth or Dare?" Lucy asked

"Dare." Sting picked

"Sing me a chorus." Lucy dared

Sting looked at her intently and he broke into a song.

"_We ain't gotta go all the way_

_But baby we can do some things_

_A little game I like to play_

_Just a kiss, just a kiss, just a kiss_

_Can we play? Can we play?"_

"You've got a nice voice Sting." Lucy cheered

"Truth or Dare?" Sting asked

"Truth." Lucy answered

"Why are you not touching yourself?"

"Uhm I never felt the urge to?"

Sting nodded.

"Why are you asking me sexual questions?"

"Wait for me to pick truth." Sting sneered

"Ok. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm…Wear my ribbon until the end of our game." She giggled and removed the blue ribbon from her golden hair. She tied it to Sting's spiky blonde hair.

"Ooh you're gonna pay for that dearly." Sting promised

Lucy laughed. She took out her cell phone and before Sting realized it she took a picture of him. She showed it to Sting while she was chuckling.

"I look ridiculous!" Sting exclaimed

"You look cute!" Lucy gushed

"Really? This is your type Lucy? Okay I'll wear a ribbon from now on."

"Yeah. Yeah." Lucy chuckled

"Truth or Dare?" Sting asked

"Dare." Lucy answered

"Say, 'Please Fuck me Sting.'" Sting said with a devilish grin on his face

"What? Nooo!" Lucy exclaimed her whole face red

"Hey you made me wear your ribbon. I didn't complain."

"B-but that's just a ribbon!"

"And it's just four words." Sting drawled

"Nyaaaaa." Lucy protested

"Hey we're just playing. I won't do anything to you even if you say it." Sting smirked

"I know. I trust you."

"I trust you to play fair." Sting said

"Please f-ffff me Sting."

"That's not it. Say the second word clearly." Sting was laughing

"Please fuuu me Sting."

"Unacceptable."

"Please fuck me Sting." Lucy whispered softly not looking at Sting

Several seconds passed and Sting was still not saying anything. Lucy looked at him.

"You're bleeding!" She pointed at his nose

Sting wiped the blood. "Damn. That was… whew!"

Sting clicked his phone and a recording played, "Please fuck me Sting."

"Kyaaaaa! Delete that! Delete it!"

"No way! I'll set this as a special message tone when you text me." Sting was laughing maniacally

"No you won't!" Lucy protested. She tried to grab his phone. Sting was lying on the couch now, while he kept his right hand which is holding his phone away from Lucy. She was on top of him reaching for the phone. Sting was laughing as they struggled. When Lucy was about to reach it, Sting pulled her in an embrace with his left arm causing her to be pressed on his chest.

"You won't get it!" Sting teased

"Delete it Sting!" Lucy cried

"I did not ask you to delete my picture wearing a ribbon."

"I'll delete it! Then you delete the record. Deal?" Lucy bargained while her chin rested on Sting's chest

"No. This is too precious." Sting snickered

"Nyaaa. Sting please delete it." Lucy begged and placed her hands on Sting's shoulders

"No. This doesn't sound like you. Even if someone hears it they won't recognize your voice.

He clicked the phone and the record played again. "Please fuck me Sting." It sounded raspy and begging.

"Stop it!"

Sting laughed. "Really it sounds nothing like your normal voice. It sounds like your secret bedroom voice."

"But we both know it's me who said it!"

"Yeah this will be our secret. I won't tell others about it. Don't you trust me?"

"I do. But-"

Sting sat up. Lucy was on his lap.

Sting cupped her cheeks and pressed, resulting in her lips doing a pout.

"So just trust me." Sting smirked

Lucy gave in. "Fine. You can shtop presshing my sheeks now."

Sting removed his hands from her face.

"I'm sleepy. I don't want to play anymore." Lucy mumbled

"Okay! Let's sleep!" Sting carried her like a baby cradled in his arms.

"Kyaaa. Put me down. I can walk."

"I'd like to carry you. Feels like weight lifting."

"Are you insinuating that I'm heavy?!" Lucy cried

"Kidding. You're light as a feather. I can carry you with one arm." Sting placed Lucy on his right shoulder, with his right arm supporting her. Lucy faced his back, her hands gripped the back of his t-shirt.

"See?" Sting chuckled

"Kyaaa. Don't drop me!"

They passed his mirror. As Lucy's skirt was a short one Sting saw her purple lace panties, and he felt liquid dripping from his nose again.

"Sting don't look!" Lucy muttered as she saw herself on the mirror as well

Sting placed her on the double bed.

"You make my nose bleed." Sting sighed

"I'm sorry." Lucy mumbled

Sting chuckled. "I should be the one saying sorry for seeing your panties, but I am not sorry. It was a piece of heaven."

"Kyaa! Stop teasing!" Lucy's whole head was red

Sting laughed. He went to his dresser and pulled out a purple shirt. He handed it to Lucy.

"You can use this. It will look like a dress since I'm taller than you."

"Purple eh?"

"To match your-"

"Stop it. Where should I change?"

Sting chuckled and pointed her to the bathroom.

Lucy went out after a few minutes wearing his purple shirt, it ended in the middle of her thighs.

"You look like _Ube Halaya_. Yummy." Sting said

"W-why are you half naked?" Lucy asked

"I usually sleep without clothes at all. But since you're here I kept my boxers on."

Lucy blushed furiously. She went to the other side of the bed and lied down.

"Sweet dreams Lucy. I had a great night. Thanks for tutoring me and sleeping over." Sting said as they faced each other

"I had a great time too. Thanks for having me over." Lucy smiled

"Anytime. We can do this every night if you want." Sting teased

Lucy's cheeks burned. She closed her eyes.

"Can I hug you?" Sting asked

After a few seconds she nodded.

Sting beamed. He was sleeping with his dream girl! She gave him permission to hug her. Even if his sexual fantasies with her are not _yet_ fulfilled, he was ecstatic.

Sting pulled her close, her head snuggled on his neck. His face buried on her golden hair. He wrapped an arm around her protectively.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review minna!**


	2. Succumb to Temptation

**I am glad you liked my story minna!**

**Thank you for the reviews. It fuels an author y'know!**

**Tell me your thoughts again after this chapter! ^^**

* * *

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail! I am only a Fairy Tail Madoshka!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

~Lucy's Apartment~

It was Saturday. Lucy already got home from sleeping over at Sting's. Her head was in the clouds. She is also drawn to Sting like the rest of the girls in Magnolia High but she keeps it a secret.

She doesn't act on it even if Sting flirts with her because she knows Sting exactly as a flirt. She hears he dates girls at the same time. According to rumours, dating Sting is a sure way to lose your virginity. She doesn't want to be one of his flings and she is certainly not ready to give up her virginity. So she decided to just be close friends with him.

She admires Sting because of his good looks, charming personality, athletic abilities and because he beats her in one subject: mathematics. She doesn't think about him sexually like other girls do.

She just lied in bed all day thinking about all that happened yesterday.

She remembered the word Sting mentioned that was missing from their Biology book. She switched on her laptop and googled the word 'g-spot'.

"What the…" Lucy exclaimed when she finished reading about it, Sting tricked her again!

Her cheeks were flushed when she recalled that Sting looked like he was stifling a laugh when he mentioned the 'g-spot' to her.

"Oh he must have enjoyed my ignorance of the subject." Lucy muttered frowning

She recalled when he asked her if she pleasures herself. She was so shocked he asked that!  
"That's dirty…" she mumbled to herself

She recalled when she dared him to sing. When she heard his voice her heartbeat turned erratic. When she understood the lyrics he was saying she thought of a scene where Sting was kissing her. She didn't know how she acted calm then, but inside her mind was chaos.

Lucy cupped her burning cheeks from the memory of it. They were just friends and it felt like she betrayed Sting by thinking about him that way.

When Sting dared her to say, "Please fuck me Sting" she wished a hole would magically appear on the ground and swallow her. The phrase was so embarrassing to say, but she didn't want to be unfair to Sting so she said the phrase anyway.

She felt a strange sensation in her belly when she said the phrase and when she looked at Sting, she saw his azure eyes clouded with an unknown emotion and she felt the odd sensation in her belly again. She forgot about it when blood dripped from his nose.

When they were struggling to get hold of his phone, she was very aware of their close contact. She felt comfortable, Sting's body exuded warmth. She didn't want to let go of him but her mind said it's improper. So she said she wanted to go to sleep.

When Sting cradled her in his arms, she felt like she belonged there. When she realized he saw her panties again, she thought maybe Sting was thinking that she was doing it on purpose. The shame. So she said sorry for making his nose bleed.

Her reminiscing was stopped when he heard her cell phone go beep!

She picked it up and read a message from Sting.

"_Hey Lucy, listen to this song: If I Was You(OMG) by Far East Movement"_

"_Hmmm…Okay." _She texted back to him

"_Heed the second stanza. Have fun._" Sting texted back

"Heed the second stanza? What does he mean?" Lucy asked herself while she searched the song on YouTube and clicked play

She started listening to the song while she's reading the lyrics on the screen.

"_I bet you wake up in the morning and you kiss yourself, cause I would, if I was you"_

"How would I kiss myself?" Lucy wondered and she imagined herself in front of the mirror kissing her reflection's lips. "That's conceited." she mumbled

"_We getting loose girl, so won't you sit up on my lap" _

Lucy blushed imagining herself sitting on Sting's lap. She softly slapped her cheeks repeatedly to erase the scene on her head.

"_O-M-G you're so sexy. You know you caught my eye with that B-O-O-T-Y, O-M-G Shawty's such a freak"_

"…_I bet you hop under the covers and play with yourself (girl's moans), cause I would if I was you_

Lucy gasped as she heard the moans. It was arousing.

_I bet you stand up in the mirror and stare at yourself, cause I would if I was you_

_If I was you girl, It will be me and you girl,  
there would be no question, teach you lessons in my room girl…"_

"What lessons would that be Sting?" she murmured to herself

She played the song again. She clicked the 'repeat one' option.

She stood in front of the full length mirror in her room. She stared at herself. She was wearing a black camisole dress. She was not wearing a bra, she noticed her nipples sticking out on the thin fabric. Her breasts looked and felt like they wanted to be touched, and this sensation was foreign to her.

She cupped her right breast in her hand. Her other hand touched her left nipple. It was hard and it felt good when she touched it. She massaged her breasts while staring at her reflection. Her cheeks were tinted pink. Her body experienced delicious sensations she never felt before.

She imagined Sting standing beside her and watching her with his clouded azure eyes. She understood the emotion she saw in his eyes before, it was lust. She could now see the same emotion in her half lidded eyes.

She led her right hand towards the end of her dress, she rolled it up to see her white lace undies.

She remembered Sting saying, "_It was a piece of heaven"_

She began to touch herself there. She traced the wet spot on her panty. "Ahh.." she breathed

"You look so perverted." she whispered to her reflection

She decided to take off all her clothes. She looked at her erotic body. Her large breasts bounced as she breathed heavily, she traced her small waists with both hands, and she slid it down the curve of her hips. She turned around a bit and cupped her buttocks.

The reflection looked like another person. Lucy Heartfilia was a good girl, a behaved one. She doesn't do stuff like this. The girl staring back at her looked so lewd and needy.

She lied down on her bed again. She familiarized herself with her womanhood. She touched it. When she felt the delicious sensations every time she rubbed her clitoris, she continued to do this. She wet her fingers with the liquid coming out of her when rubbing her clit started to feel rough. She was making small noises, "ahh…ahhh…ah"

Her phone made a noise. Someone was calling. She didn't bother to check who it was because she was so focused in pleasuring herself. She just clicked the 'decline" button.

Or so she thought…

* * *

~Sting's Apartment~

* * *

"Hello Lucy?" Sting asked over the phone when Lucy accepted her call

There was no answer from Lucy, but he could hear the song _If I Was You (OMG)_, playing on the background.

"Hey Lucy? You really listened to that song. How is it?" he asked cheerfully

"Ahhh…"

He heard a moan. Sting's eyes widened. _Did I hear right?_ Sting asked his mind

"Ahhh…ahh.."

He heard a moan again. He was not imagining it.

_Oh God. Are you touching yourself Lucy?_ He thought wildly. He decided to record the call.

"Ahhhh…ahhh…ahh…"

Sting imagined Lucy naked on his bed right now. She was pleasuring herself and letting him watch. She was rubbing her clit while making lewd noises. He felt himself getting hard. He started to touch himself as well. He put his phone on loudspeaker mode. Soon Lucy's lusty moans echo in Sting's room.

"Ahh…ahhh…ah…ahhh…"

Sting was jacking off.

"Ahhhh….Sting…ahhh"

Sting stopped for a moment and focused on listening. "Did Lucy just whisper my name?" he muttered

"Sting…ahh…:

A devilish smirk crept on Sting's face.

He continued masturbating. He was so aroused now because of hearing his name uttered by his dream girl.

Lucy continued moaning and uttering his name for a few minutes.

"Sting…ahhh…Sting…Sting…Ahhhhh!"

They both reached climax at the same time.

Sting ended the call. He listened to the recording of the call.

He will have fun on Monday. Sting chuckled.

"Oh Lucy you're not so innocent anymore. I wonder what you were thinking about when you were muttering my name. I wanna make you mine. Soon." Sting muttered to himself and smirked

He played another record then he heard Lucy beg, "_Please fuck me Sting."_

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Lucy is not so innocent anymore!**

**Will Sting have his way on Monday?**

**Gihihi.**


	3. Disappointing Week

xxSaphireBluexx: Gah yees Sting will pull Lucy to the dark side! :)

TigerrChan: We need more Sting x Lucy lemons right! ^^

Fairytail9: Oooh I promise Lucy will be less timid as chapters go ;)

Supperrr: Lucy will stop being such a crybaby soon XD

**Thank you minna for the reviews! They help a lot! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! I am only a Fairy Tail Madoshka!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

~Monday~ ~Magnolia High School~

* * *

Sting was whistling while walking in the school hallways.

"I can't wait to see you Lucy." He whispered to himself

When he entered their classroom, his azure eyes searched the room for the golden girl. He found her in the center of the classroom her girlfriends crowded around her.

He walked to her and said, "Hey Lucy you got a minute?" he gave her his most dazzling smile

Their female classmates grasped their hearts and sighed.

"Sorry. I'm busy." Lucy replied without even looking at him. She had her head down poring over a book

"Okay. Let's talk later!" he said while thinking Lucy's acting a bit strange.

He waited for her reply, but none came. He walked away thinking, "_She didn't even look at me."_

Sting kept glancing at Lucy throughout their classes, but Lucy didn't even return one.

_"I'll ask her to lunch." _Sting thought, smiling.

The bell rang indicating it was lunch time.

Sting was walking over to Lucy's seat but before he reached it, Lucy already made her way out of the classroom with her girlfriends.

"Aww. Too slow." he muttered to himself

The day ended without him getting to talk with her. She was always surrounded by people. When the school day was over he searched for her to walk her home but people said she already left.

"Gah! This was not the exciting Monday I imagined!" He muttered when he was walking home

When Sting got home, he tried to call Lucy. He just kept getting an automated message:

"_The person you're trying to reach is out of coverage area. Please try again later."_

"Huh? What happened to her cell?"

He checked her Facebook and Skype to see if she was online. She was offline on both.

"Grr. Frustrating." he muttered "It's alright. We have school tomorrow. I'll see her again."

He listened to the recordings again and smiled.

* * *

~Tuesday~ ~Magnolia High School~

* * *

Sting went to school earlier than normal. He waited by the school gate for Lucy. Lucy always walks to school alone so he was sure he will be able to talk to her.

He was wrong.

Today she walked to school with her girlfriends.

"Ohayo Sting-sama!" her friends greeted but Sting was looking at Lucy who had her head down, he can't see her face

"Ohayo. Can I talk to Lucy? Alone?" Sting replied and smiled at the girls

The girls agreed and started to walk away but Lucy stopped them.

"Minna we have work to do remember?" she said and gripped Levy's arm and walked past him without acknowledging his presence

Sting was surprised. His brows furrowed. _Was Lucy ignoring me? _He thought

"Lucy!" Sting called out but Lucy didn't look back at him

_What's her problem?_ He thought.

The rest of the day was just like yesterday. She was never alone. He didn't get to talk to her. He tried to call her again but couldn't reach her. She was offline.

"What is happening? Just when I knew she was thinking about me too, she starts to avoid me." Sting talked with himself while lying on his bed

He was shirtless. He had both his hands placed at his nape.

"Is she really avoiding me? She is just probably busy." Sting concluded

"She has no reason to avoid me. Chill Sting. You'll get to talk to her soon." he chuckled.

* * *

~Wednesday~ ~Magnolia High School~

* * *

During their Literature class, they were grouped into six persons to prepare a skit for Thursday. Sting was glad to be in the same group as Lucy. He thought, "_Yes this will be my chance to talk to her!"_

It turned out that his rival Natsu was also in the same group, along with Rogue, Erza and Levy.

"Yo! What's up?" Natsu greeted with a stupid grin on his face when the groups got together

"Shut up sakura-head." Sting growled

"What did you say corn-head?" Natsu shot back

"Stop your bickering." Erza warned

"Let me work on our script." Levy said and started to write

"I'll help you Levy-chan." Lucy murmured and sat beside Levy

"I'll help you Lucy!" Natsu walked to her

"No you won't!" Sting disagreed and pulled Natsu away

"What the hell are you doing corn-head?!" Natsu exclaimed

"Get away you two. Leave the writing to Lucy and Levy. Rogue sit between the two. Don't let them fight." Erza lectured

Rogue followed Erza's order.

"Tch. Smack that idiot beside you Rogue!" Sting said to his best friend

"I don't want to be punished by Erza." Rogue quietly said

"Gahaha you scared of Erza?" Natsu snorted

"SILENCE." Erza roared at Natsu. She was emitting a deadly aura.

"H-hai." Natsu mumbled

Sting laughed at his rival's expression. Erza threw an evil look at Sting, and that stopped his laughter. Rogue smiled.

They waited in silence for Lucy and Levy to finish the script.

"Done!" Levy announced

Sting tried to catch Lucy's eyes but Lucy never glanced his way. Sting frowned.

"All right we need two people to play as husband and wife! One to play as their child." Levy cheered

"I'll play as the child since I'm the shortest." Levy pouted "Who will be my parents?"

"Lucy." Erza decided

Lucy didn't object.

"I'll be Lucy's husband!" Sting and Natsu said at the same time

They glared at each other.

"Shut up! I'll be the husband!" Natsu shouted

"No! You'll play as the gardener!" Sting shouted back

"Shut up." Erza growled "Let Lucy decide."

"Lucy, choose me!" Natsu moved in front of Lucy

Sting pushed Natsu away. "You'll choose me right?" Sting smiled at Lucy, he was happy that he can get close to her again

Azure eyes and Chocolate brown eyes met for a few seconds, and then Lucy looked away.

Sting chuckled at her shy demeanour.

"I-I choose Natsu." Lucy whispered

"Gahaha! Did you hear that corn-head? Lucy chose me as her husband!" Natsu boasted

Sting was frozen. He can't believe what he heard. He stared at Lucy who was looking at anything but him. _She really is ignoring me. What the hell, to choose that idiot over me, what the fuck?! _Sting screamed in his head

He backed away; he turned to leave the classroom. He ignored Erza asking him, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Gahaha he's pissed off because he'll play as the gardener." Natsu laughed

Sting wanted to go back to beat the hell out of Natsu but he controlled himself. The need to get away from Lucy was stronger. He wanted to shout at her and ask her what the hell is her problem. He will scare her for sure if that happened.

He decided to skip school. He walked home.

* * *

~Thursday~ ~Magnolia High School~

* * *

Sting was seething in rage after presenting their skit during Literature class, because there was a scene where Natsu hugged Lucy.

Their classmates cheered at the scene. The stupid sakura-head even sneered at him while Lucy was in his arms.

* * *

~Friday~ ~Magnolia High School~

* * *

Lucy and her friends entered the classroom. They just got back from eating at the cafeteria. There was still a few minutes left before class starts.

Lucy sat down at her usual place, her friends crowd around her.

She jumped on her seat when she heard the familiar recording.

"_Please fuck me Sting_." The record echoed in the classroom.

"Yo what was that Sting?"

"Who was that?"

"Sounds like a fucking porn star!"

"Play it again."

She heard their male classmates mutter.

Lucy can feel her face heating up. She bowed her head down to hide her face.

She heard Sting chuckle.

The record played again. "_Please fuck me Sting_."

"Fuck that's horny."

"I wish a girl would beg me like that."

"Did you play S&M?"

"Did you bang that chick?"

The boys snickered.

"I didn't fuck her. She. _Fucked._ Me."

Lucy heard Sting say clearly. Her tears were threatening to fall.

"Whoa."

"She dominated you?"

"She _fucked_ me up pretty good."

Lucy heard Sting mutter. She felt a sharp pain in her chest. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and walked out of the room fast.

"Lucy, where are you going?" Erza called out

"Crap. Lucy might tell the teachers about our dirty talk!" one of the boys panicked

"Serves you right!" one of the girls commented

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Leave some more comments after this chapter okay? I gotta know what you think about it. ^^**


	4. Covert Relations

**Gah I'm sorry I think the next chapter will take some days before I complete it, b****ecause I'm gonna work on my NaLu.**

**Natsu is getting annoyed that Sting gets all my attention these days. Gahaha ^^**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did there would be a lemon between Natsu and Lucy the first time Natsu invaded her apartment. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sting followed Lucy when she walked out of the room. He was mad at her for ignoring him, so he did what he just did just to rouse any emotion from her. Even if it was anger, he will be glad to accept it just to feel anything from Lucy.

Sting saw her enter the auditorium.

He ran inside. He looked around the auditorium but Lucy was nowhere in sight. He could hear sobs though, so he followed where the sound is coming from.

He saw Lucy slumped on the ground between one of the rows. She was hugging her knees.

Sting moved to her side and embraced her.

"Go…away." Lucy whispered and tried to push his arms away

"No." Sting said and held her firmly

"W-What do you want?Didn't you… shame me enough?" Lucy looked at him with her brown orbs filled with tears and her cheeks stained

"I'm sorry." Sting hugged her tightly

"H-How could you…do that? Y-You… said it will be our s-secret." Lucy mumbled

"You were ignoring me all week. You won't even look at me." Sting grumbled, patting her golden hair

Lucy lowered her head to her knees and sobbed.

"Why won't you talk to me? I can't even reach you online or through your phone."

Lucy continued crying.

"Then you picked that stupid Natsu over me. Why would you do that? Are you hurting me purposely?" Sting asked, pain lacing his voice

Lucy lifted her face; Sting could see the worry in her eyes.

"A-Are you hurting?" Lucy whispered

"Yeah." Sting admitted

"W-Why?"

"Because you're ignoring me. It's like I died, it feels like the world forgot I existed." Sting grumbled

"B-But you have other girls screaming for your attention, kissing the ground you walk on…"

"I don't care. I only want your attention, but you kept avoiding me."

Lucy whimpered.

"We just had so much fun last Friday. How did we end up like this? What did I do wrong?" Sting asked

Sting waited for Lucy's answer.

"I-I'm scared…of you…" Lucy mumbled

"What? Why?" Sting was befuddled.

Lucy sobbed and hid her face again.

Sting gently touched her face and lifted her chin.

"Why are you scared? I'm not gonna hurt you Lucy." Sting whispered earnestly

"It's…not you…exactly."

"What is it?"

Lucy bit her lower lip and avoided his eyes.

"I-I'm scared of…my feelings…for you." she confessed, her cheeks reddening

Sting felt elated. He can't help but smile even if Lucy was crying in front of him.

"What are those feelings?" Sting smirked

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him.

Sting chuckled and kissed her forehead. "There's nothing to be scared of. I like you Lucy. You should have known that all along."

"I know. That's why I'm scared." Lucy muttered

"What? Why are you scared of our feelings for each other?"

"Because you like a lot of girls, I don't want to be a part of your _harem_." Lucy sighed

"I don't have a _harem_." Sting sniggered "Hey why do you know that word?" Sting smirked

"I read it in our history book!" Lucy said defensively

"I don't like a lot of girls." Sting said

Lucy raised her brow.

"_A lot of girls like me_, but the feeling is not mutual. I only dated them because they were throwing themselves at me and for _experience_." Sting countered

"There's this one girl I _like_, _like a lot_, since first year. Sadly she was unavailable; she was not interested in boys, she was focused on studying and leadership."

"Soon enough, she acquired the title 'Golden Girl of Magnolia High'. She was smart, beautiful, responsible, talented and _unattainable_."

Lucy blushed furiously.

"Can I reach you now?" Sting asked

"No…" Lucy answered

"What? You're still rejecting me after my heartfelt speech?" Sting grumbled

"Lucy, this is the part where you're supposed to hug me back." Sting wiped her tears.

"I heard the rumours, they say when you date Sting Eucliffe, you sign up to lose your v-virginity."

"There might be a ring of truth in there." Sting smirked

Lucy frowned.

"But hey, I don't force girls! They willingly offer themselves. I'm a horny teenage boy how can I refuse?"

"Yes you are h-horny. That's-"

"Say that again."

"What?"

"Say '_horny_' again. I didn't know you're into dirty talk Lucy."

Lucy reddened. "No!"

Sting laughed.

"I don't want to lose my v-virginity. I need to stay away from you."

"Hey I'm not asking for it! Though I confess, I often dream about it." Sting grinned

Lucy groaned.

"I respect you Lucy. I won't force you to make my fantasies real. I just want to be with you. I can be content with cuddles." Sting grinned

"B-But I don't want to be called a s-slut."

"Who would call you that?"

"That's what they call the girls you dated!"

"I just told you I won't force you to have sex with me. That's not what I really want from you. I just want to be able to be with you. I wanna talk to you, I wanna walk you home etc. I wanna make you feel special."

"Regardless. People would still think bad things about me if we started dating. People will assume that I'm just one of your female toys."

"I won't allow anyone to talk shit about you."

"You can't control their opinions Sting."

"They are _opinions_. They are not the _truth_. Why are you so worried about it?"

"Because I need to protect my _reputation_. People would look down on me if my reputation is tarnished. I don't want that to happen."

"Please understand my predicament Sting. I don't want to stay away from you but you're _dangerous_. I have no choice."

"No. I won't be able to stay away from you, knowing that you like me. That will be stupid." Sting defiantly muttered

"How about if we keep our feelings secret? Let's date in stealth-mode." Sting suggested

"Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." Lucy quoted

"Are you planning to murder me? Rape me first." Sting snickered

Lucy's face turned scarlet.

"Sorry Lucy, but it's either we date in stealth-mode or I will scream to the world that you like me."

"That's blackmail."

"It's not! We like each other. The only thing stopping us from dating normally is your fear of others' opinion."

"I should be mad about it because it's like you're embarrassed to be seen with me. I'm not offended though, because I'm just glad to learn that you like me too." Sting smiled

"Promise you won't force me to have s-sex?"

"I promise." Sting solemnly swore and added, "I will only tempt you until you ask for _it_."

Lucy punched him on the chest lightly.

"Uh that felt good Lucy. Touch me again." Sting breathed

"Kyaaa. You're so perverted Sting."

"Aren't you the same?" Sting smirked

"W-W-What do you m-mean?" Lucy stuttered

Sting moved closer to her ear, his lips touched it while he whispered, "I heard you moan my name."

"H-How?" Lucy whimpered

"You accepted my call when you were fantasizing about me."

"I declined that."

"No you didn't. You must have pressed the wrong button. I recorded your pleasure time, do you wanna hear it?"

"Nooo. Delete it."

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm your boyfriend now. It's okay for me to know these things." Sting smirked

"Lucy let's make this official." Sting whispered

Sting kissed her chaste lips.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**Please leave reviews and suggestions XD**

**After this chapter, the secret lovey-dovey of Sting and Lucy at school will start.**

**Tell me where you want them to make out and stuff wahahhaha. **


	5. First Make Out Session

**I promised Natsu that I'll continue their story but look at what you did Sting!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not claiming Fairy Tail as my property, I am simply contributing a Sting x Lucy story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

~Saturday~ ~Lucy's Apartment

Lucy giggled when she read the text message from Sting. It read:

_I wanna kiss you again._

Lucy touched her lips and recalled her first kiss with Sting.

_"Lucy let's make this official." Sting whispered while I was looking into his mesmerizing lapis lazuli eyes_

_ Next thing I felt was his lips on mine. He tasted my lips tenderly. His hand caressed my back while the other slid into my hair. I felt butterflies in my belly and my chest constricted. I felt warmth, excitement, happiness, fear, and desire jumbled in one whole package. Desire won. I leisurely glided my hands from his stomach to his chest to his neck and placed my hands on his nape._

_ Sting groaned in pleasure and ended the kiss, he said. "If you touch me like that again, I'll lose control and touch you the same way." He was smirking while he slowly gazed from my belly to my breasts_

_ Lucy reddened and placed her arms crossed against her chest in defense._

_ "L-Let's go back to class Sting." Lucy murmured_

_ "Okay. Last one." Sting said as he pecked her lips_

End of flashback.

Her cell phone rang. Sting was calling. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello babe." Sting replied

"Don't call me that."

"Why babe?" Sting was chuckling on the other line

"Just don't."

"How about baby?" he teased

"No."

"Baby Lucy." He laughed

"Nooooooo."

"Baby Lucy! I miss you."

"Miss you too."

"I wanna see my girl."

"It's midnight Sting."

"Let's meet tomorrow?"

"I can't go out. We have a lot of assignments you know. Why aren't you busy when we have the same amount of workload?"

"I'm not part of the student council and the book club."

"Right."

"How about I come over to your place?"

"You'll just distract me."

"Hey I'll help you out."

"Hmmm…okay, but I'll still call the police even if you're my boyfriend if you do something bad to me."

"Yeah. Yeah."

~Sunday~ ~Lucy's apartment~

Lucy was wearing a pastel pink polka dots chiffon shorts and a white off shoulder top. She opened the front door to see Sting holding a box of cake. He was wearing a white shirt with a Sabertooth tiger shadow print and black jeans. He looked so fresh and he smelled so good.

_"Damn I got a hot boyfriend." _Lucy thought while gazing at him

"You can look _and_ you can touch me. Don't hold back baby." Sting said. He could see awe in her eyes, that made him chuckle.

Lucy blushed and gestured him to walk inside. "Come in"

"Where should I put this?" Sting asked pointing at the box of cake

"I'll put it in the kitchen." Lucy grabbed the box and headed to the kitchen

When she came back to the living room Sting was sitting on the sofa. He gestured for her to sit beside him. She followed.

"Why did you bring a cake?" Lucy questioned

"I love cakes. That's my favourite, vanilla cake. I wanted to share it with you." Sting said

"Thanks." Lucy smiled.

"You know chocolate cake used to be my favourite, but when I met you, you smelled of vanilla. That changed my preference." Sting confessed

"Really?" Lucy whispered

"Really. Now let me have a taste of you again."

Sting leaned in and took her lips. This time he gently nibbled and he teased her lips with his tongue. Sting pulled away a bit and stared at her.

"Kiss me back." Sting commanded

"I-I don't know how." Lucy stammered, blushing

"Copy what I'm doing. Don't be shy." He pressed his lips against hers again. Lucy tried to imitate his lips' movement. She took his upper lip and lower lip alternately.

Sting growled. Lucy pulled away embarrassed.

"S-Sorry I'm bad at this." Lucy apologized

"What are you talking about? You're delicious. Kiss me again." Sting looked into her eyes, she looked back and she saw desire in them

Lucy leaned in to initiate the kiss. That started their lip lock. Sting wrapped an arm around her and his other hand caressed the back of her neck.

Lucy was feeling euphoric. Sting made her feel so damn good. His lips were hungry and it infected her. She felt hungry for him too. She bit him back when he bit her. She enjoyed biting his lip so she did it often.

Lucy felt something hard poke her bottom that's why she ended the kiss. Lucy was surprised to found herself on Sting's lap. She quickly get off and sat beside him.

"Oh that was…damn." Sting was staring at her, she had a worried look on her face

"W-w-why are you hard?" Lucy shrieked

Sting chuckled. "It's your fault for being so hot. When you sat on my lap well I couldn't control it."

"I didn't sat on you." Lucy blushed

Sting raised a brow.

"Let's do our assignments. That's what you came here for." Lucy declared, desperately trying to hide her embarrassment

Sting grinned. "Okay."

For the next hours they did their assignments and projects. They sat on the floor beside each other and worked on the center table of the living room. They chatted and laughed together about stuff. When Sting gets too close, teasing her, she would push him away. Sting flirted and made her blush.

"Done! Let's eat cake!" Sting announced, stretching his arms up in the air

Lucy giggled at him. He looked so cute.

Lucy took the cake from the kitchen and prepared it on a cake stand. She sliced it into six. She went back to the living room and placed it on the now clutter-free center table. Sting put their school stuff away.

"Feed me." Sting said

"You can eat by yourself." Lucy said

"Yes but I want you to feed me." Sting pleaded

"Fine. You're such a baby." Lucy conceded. She took a piece of cake with a fork and brought it to Sting's open mouth

"I'll feed you too." Sting said

"I can eat by myself."

"Yes but let me." Sting already had a piece of cake in his hand in front of her face

"Why aren't you using a fork?" Lucy muttered her brows wrinkled

"It will taste better this way. Now open your mouth."

Lucy did and Sting pushed the piece of cake into her mouth. When she closed her lips she felt Sting's fingers.

She blushed. _So that's what he was after!_

"Ahh…" Sting sighed when Lucy's lips touched his fingers

He chuckled at Lucy's expression.

"Pervert!" Lucy muttered when she finished on chewing

"Feed me. Don't use a fork." Sting smirked

Lucy decided to get back at him. She took a piece of cake with her fingers and made Sting eat it.

Sting took it gladly and sucked her fingers.

Lucy gasped. She did not think about this!

Sting chuckled again when he stopped sucking her fingers.

"Pervert!" Lucy repeated

"Play this on the stereo." Sting handed her a flash drive

"Okay." Lucy plugged it to her sound system. She went back to sit beside Sting

Sting whipped his forefinger with vanilla icing and smudged it on Lucy's lips. Before Lucy could react, he leaned in and licked her lips. That started their lip lock again.

[_Background music: Your Body _by_ Pretty Ricky_]

_We ain't gotta make love (yes sir)_

_We can just cuddle up (yes sir)_

_But if she want me to beat it up (yes sir)_

_Then damn it, I'll beat it up (yes sir)_

_My body, your body (it's burning up)_

_My body, your body (it's burning up)_

_My body, your body (it's burning up)_

_My body, your body (it's burning up)_

_I don't know why but the ladies call oh_

_They take me and rape me_

_And make me the victim_

_I lick em and freak em_

_Gonna let you do what you want to do_

_You can feel on it if you really want to_

_We kissin and huggin_

_She complain when she catch back spasms_

_But she love when she get_

_The back to back orgasms_

_Yes sir, the game is automatic_

_Give it to em one time_

_They come back like addicts_

Sting delved inside her mouth. His tongue wandered the moist cavern, tasted every corner. He probed her tongue to move. Lucy followed and soon they were battling for control. Sting sucked her tongue and Lucy did it to his.

Lucy was straddling him while they were making out. His hands roam her back, stopping at her buttocks to squeeze then he continued to caress her. Lucy was uttering soft moans that only made his hunger for her worse.

Lucy's arms were tightly encircled on his neck. Her soft breasts pressing on his solid chest.

_They're so soft and full. I wanna touch them. _Sting muttered in his mind. He thought if he did touch them Lucy might not like it. She would stop giving him hot kisses. Sting didn't want that so he just enjoyed her breasts pressing onto him.

Lucy felt her breasts wanting to be touched. She couldn't ask Sting to do it because one that would be embarrassing he might think she was so horny, and two, because that would probably lead to her loss of virginity and she was not ready for that. She settled on pressing her breasts against him, she could feel her aching nipples they were hard.

Lucy was surprised that it felt good when her butt was being squeezed. She felt her panty get wet. She could also feel his hardness and that made her wetter.

Lucy was startled when Sting ended their kiss. She looked at him questioningly.

Sting responded by lowering his head onto her neck. He started to kiss her there. He licked and sucked her neck. She could not stop the moans escaping from her mouth. She didn't know her neck was a pleasure zone!

After some minutes, Sting raised his head and smirked at her. That stopped her moaning.

"Do you want more?" Sting asked huskily

Lucy reddened. She shook her head.

"But it looks like you want more?" Sting taunted smirking

Lucy glared at him. She suddenly had the idea to kiss his neck. She was curious to how he would react. She did not overthink. She just cuddled into his neck and started to touch it with her tongue. She copied the way he kissed her neck.

Sting was shocked at what she did. He grunted in pleasure. He slid his fingers through her golden hair, his other hand brushed up and down her side. He was deliberately brushing the side of her breast.

Lucy could feel his warm hands caressing the side of her breast. It felt good but it's unsatisfying, she wished he would just touch the whole mound. She cannot voice her wish.

Lucy stopped licking his neck and kissed his mouth. Their tongues battled again. Lucy was unconsciously rubbing her body against Sting. She was drowning in pleasure.

Sting was so turned on when she started rubbing against his crotch. He wanted to ravish her. He wanted to hear her screaming his name. He'll lose his control if this goes on.

He broke away from the kiss while he placed his hands on her hips firmly to stop her grinding.

They were both panting when they were freed from each other's lips. Their eyes were clouded with sinful lust.

"Lucy don't grind against my cock. I can only take too much. I'll fuck you if you do it again." Sting said hoarsely, his eyes blazing. He was freaking serious.

Lucy's face felt like she ate red chili peppers. She felt embarrassed, scared and excited and willing.

Sting snickered. He saw the conflicted emotions in her eyes.

"Come here." Sting embraced her and let her bury her face in his chest.

* * *

To be continued!

* * *

**Lucy's first making out session, done!**

**Up next secret steamy sessions at school!**

**Thanks for reading minna! I hope you liked it! ^^**


End file.
